This invention relates to the field of support systems for vehicles. Specifically, the invention focuses on devices used for supporting bicycles. Furthermore, the invention relates to the field of displaying bicycles.
Since at least the 1890s, people have been confronted with the problem of how to support a bicycle when the bicycle is not in use. Prior bicycle stands have suffered from numerous problems. Among these are the fact that they often take up a large amount of space, are unwieldy, are difficult to transport, and when used in conjunction with similar bicycle stands, are limited to an alignment which often does not conform to the space limitations of a facility. Furthermore, prior bicycle stands have often utilized an assembly which grasps the bicycle along the bicycle frame, thus creating the possibility of damaging or scratching the bicycle frame and leaving a damaged appearance to the bicycle.
In the past, there have been attempts to support a bicycle purely by supporting the bicycle wheel. These attempts have been unsatisfactory as they have provided an unwieldy support or a support that is difficult to implement because it requires a user to physically lift the bicycle and place the bicycle within the stand. For example, inventors in the past have tried to support a bicycle wheel with a stand where one of the support points consists merely of a sling. As a result, the support provided to the bicycle wheel is unwieldy as the sling allows the bicycle wheel to wobble. This wobbling of the bicycle wheel is unsatisfactory. It allows a bicycle to be easily tipped out of position. This is a serious drawback when such a stand is used in a store for displaying bicycles. It often leads to a domino effect--knocking down an entire row of bicycles. Such a bicycle stand also leaves a negative impression about the bicycle being displayed in the eyes of the consumer. A solid bicycle stand provides a much more positive impression to a consumer inspecting a bicycle. It creates a greater sense of confidence during inspection and allows greater physical contact with the bicycle stand provides a much more positive impression to a consumer inspecting a bicycle. It creates a greater sense of confidence during inspection and allows greater physical contact with the bicycle.
In the past, it has been common to arrange bicycles purely in an axial alignment. This alignment has been in large part due to the fact that most bicycle stores used to operate on a year long basis. However, bicycle stores are now often operated on a seasonal basis. Therefore, it is common for bicycle stores to sell bicycles in the summer and to double as ski stores during the winter--selling skis or other types of merchandise. Therefore, there is a need for a compact bicycle stand that can be collapsed into a space saving configuration when it is not in use during the winter months. This factor applies as well even when the bicycle stand is being used in the bicycle store for displaying bicycles. Display space is a premium; the more compact the bicycle stand can be made, the more bicycles that can be displayed in a given amount of space. However, prior attempts at creating bicycle stands have failed to appreciate this fact and have often resulted in bulky frames which seem to lack any consideration of saving space.
Prior bicycle stands have often been of the type that require lifting the bicycle and depositing it onto the bicycle stand. The aspect of having to lift the bicycle to put it into a stand can be very difficult for a person who does not have the strength to accomplish the lifting of the bicycle. Especially, with the advent of car racks, lifting a bicycle in order to place it in a stand requires significant upper body strength. It is therefore obviously preferred to have a bicycle stand which does not require such lifting.
Prior bicycle stands have often been prefabricated stands that remain in their prefabricated shape during use. This was deemed necessary to provide the support that a heavy vehicle requires. However, creating a bicycle stand of such size not only requires a large amount of space to store the bicycle stand when it is not in use, but it also makes shipment of the bicycle stand more expensive. Furthermore, those stands that have tried to accomplish a configuration for shipment have been unable to successfully provide a stand that can be quickly and easily established in an operation configuration. Also, these prior attempts have been flimsy. For example, some stands have allowed pieces to swing freely without any latching ability to prevent such swinging. This obviously creates a problem for shipment as well as the possibility of damaging the bicycle stand, the user, or other pieces of equipment. Finally, prior bicycle stands have been limited to arrangements that anticipate long axial alignments. However, these prior attempts have not appreciated the fact that non-axial alignments are oftentimes useful. Furthermore, prior attempts have failed to appreciate that a user of a plurality of bicycle stands often would like the flexibility to select a desired arrangement of a group of bicycle stands in order to create a visual effect, to utilize the display space in the most preferred way, or to establish a closed arrangement of the bicycle stand that accomplishes a substantial base support for the bicycles being displayed.
In addition, prior attempts at displaying bicycles have suffered from the drawback that damage can be caused to the spokes of the wheel when inserting the wheel into the bicycle stand. This often is a result of the bicycle wheel not being guided properly to the support position. These prior attempts have failed to appreciate the ability to guide the bicycle wheel, especially guiding the bicycle wheel from the upper portion of the bicycle wheel rather than the lower portion of the bicycle wheel. In addition, prior attempts to provide bicycle support stands utilized stands that took up a large amount of floor space. These prior attempts failed to appreciate the fact that space above the footprint of the stand could be utilized, thus doing away with the need to create a larger footprint for the stand. Finally, the advent of mountain bicycling as well as the advent of specialized bicycles has resulted in a variety of tire shapes and sizes. Therefore, a need has arisen to be able to produce a bicycle stand that is capable of accepting many of these different sizes of tires and tire surfaces. Furthermore, it is necessary to be able to conform to the shape of the bicycle tire or provide a shape similar to the shape of the bicycle tire in order to establish a firm support for the bicycle.
Prior attempts to provide adjustable components as part of the bicycle stand have failed to appreciate the use of actuators to accomplish the physical adjustment of a bicycle stand. Bicycle stands are often located in difficult to reach areas--either close to the ground or on top of vehicles. Therefore, a need exists for a device that adjusts itself rather than requiring the user to make the adjustment. Prior vehicle stands have failed to appreciate this fact.